In the future
by FollowingTheWolves
Summary: Dean is sent to the future in a time where Castiel is fully human and would normally be considered a rebel. What happens when their 'Urges' get the best of them.


I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural, I don't make any money from this. I wrote this for fun.

* * *

Damn it Cass is taking forever in the bathroom and I have to piss like a racehorse. Balthazar sent me into the future three weeks ago. Everything is so odd, there are Zombies coming at me from around just about every corner. My brother is no longer my friend, he has been taken over by Lucifer. Castiel is a human. I never thought I would see the day where Cass would drink, smoke pot and be all about sex. It's worse than the time he was watching porn with me and Sammy in the room and was asking questions.

With the world the way it is right now I would literally beg to meet and fight the damn devil so I can get back to my time. There are no diners open and Castiel nor I don't know how to cook, I haven't had a decent meal since I've been here. Living off of ramen and water is not fun. Man I wish I could have a piece of pie right now. Everywhere you go you have to watch your back, I'm paranoid as it is but this shit is bad. You can always tell when Zombies are near though, they attract moths.

Cass finally walked from the bathroom, I nearly ran into the large bathroom. It smelled like cum and shower jell. Cass had just taken a shower and you can guess what he was doing. Damn he beats off more than I do while Sam and I are in-between cases. I did my business and walked from the room. I made my way to the game room, yes we had to break into a hotel so why not take over the penthouse room. I saw Castiel bent over the pool table getting ready to take his shot.

I walked into the giant room and made my way towards Cass. I placed my hands on his hips after he made his shot. He's been with men and women since I have been here but I was still hesitant to touch him. What if he didn't want me to?

"What are you doing Dean?" His gruff voice asked as he stood and turned around. I looped my fingers through his belt loops and pulled his hips towards mine. Face it I need sex and he loves having it, why not try to make it work?

"What's it feel like I'm doing Cass." I nearly purred into his ear, he threw his head back causing me to smirk and bite into the soft flesh easily. I let my breath ghost over his ear while grinding against him, I could feel him harden from my actions causing me to groan deeply into his ear.

"Dean you don't want this." Castiel stated regaining control of his actions; he pushed me away easily, letting me know hes not mad.

"I do Cass!" I defended myself. I stepped forward again pushing him snugly against he pool table placing my hands against the large object on either side of him.

"You don't Dean you like women." Castiel spoke quietly pushing at my chest again. I rolled my hips against him again standing my ground against the ex-angel.

"You sleep with women Cass but you also enjoy the company of a man in your bed every so often don't you?" I asked placing kisses against his neck working my way to his jaw. He inhaled deeply when I sucked on his week spot.

"We can't Dean, I don't take." Castiel spoke quietly once more. His hands pushed me away again. I just pressed further into him.

"Who says I wont let you top me?" I asked panting against his neck, rolling my hips again. I started a slow rhythm. I gripped at his sides balling his shirt in my fists.

"Dean, any other day I bet you would be sickened by this." Cass pointed out and let a groan slip past his lips. Small pants breaking free every so often.

"We'll figure it out when we get there, for now hush." I stated, he groaned out and pressed against me harder, bring our members together harder. I chuckled when he moaned out loudly at the actions. I slipped my hands under hiss shirt gripping the fabric and pulling it over his head. I leaned down to place a kiss to his lips but he stopped me by turning his face. My lips met his cheek.

"I don't kiss during sex, the action is to intimate and means more than I am willing to give to people." Cass informed me, I don't know why but it made me feel slightly rejected. I sighed and looked down at his perfectly toned chest. I leaned down slightly and lapped my tongue over one of the hardening buds. He gripped my shirt and pulled it off of me quickly. His lips immediately attaching themselves to my neck.

He sucked his heart out and all I could do is stand there and moan, my head thrown back and my hands roaming his back. His hands made their way to my belt tickling my happy trail before he popped the buckle free and ripped the leather from my belt loops. He hopped up onto the pool table and wrapped his legs around my waist. I smirked and rolled our hips together again as he sucked on the week spot on my neck. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled him forward. He automatically wrapped his hands around my neck when I began to pull him up by his bum. I smirked and dipped my fingers into the waistband of his jeans and boxers. I slipped them slowly down to his thighs, placing him back on the table before yanking them from his legs all together.

Castiel pulled me forward getting my pants undone and around my ankles in no time. I moaned when he decided to massage me through my briefs. A bead of pre-cum soaking through the fabric. He slipped them from my hips, I bent down the rest of the way and stepped out of them. I looked up to see him smirking when I came face to face with his hard rod. I felt the pure need to wipe the smirk off of his face. What do I do, but grip his dick and suck it into my mouth. That worked alight. He threw his head back in a loud moan. I took as muck of the musky smelling member into my mouth as I could. I had never done this before so when he started moving his hips slowly I gagged. I got use to it after a few thrusts and began sucking, my tongue automatically going to work on his shaft and slit.

His chest heaved with pants and moans when I groaned around him. I have never wanted a man before, what is it about Cass that drags me into this so much? Cass' hands found their way into my hair tugging me up to my full height. He easily pressed his lips to mine, I was surprised from his earlier statement and kissed back gingerly. This was all knew to me, yeah I have been with women before but not men. He wrapped his arms around me against and I held onto his hips. I made to grind into him again but I wound up rubbing between his cheeks. He pulled away abruptly, moaning out at the feeling.

He placed two fingers at my mouth and laid back, I sucked them slowly. When he was happy with how much saliva was coating those fingers he loosened his legs around my hips some so he had room and pressed one into his entrance. He thrust it in and out slowly for a few minutes before adding a second one. I watched him play with himself before replacing his fingers with my own. I let out a loud moan when I felt the heat of his insides engulf my fingers. I looked at his member, it was leaking slowly a drip ready to fall. I quickly placed the head into my mouth with my free hand and sucked. I curled my fingers slightly causing the angel to scream out and arch into my mouth. I smiled and pulled off.

"I'm ready Dean." Castiel spoke a look of confusion came across his face when I stepped back. I watched as his entrance tightened back up.

"Do me a favor Cass?" I asked now looking up at his face. He nodded quickly. "Go put on your trench coat while I go to the bathroom and get some lotion." I made my way into the bathroom and grabbed one of the complimentary lotion bottles before going back to the bedroom, grabbing a condom from my bag. I made my way back to the game room. When I looked up I saw Cass spread out on the table wearing nothing but his coat. I moaned out loudly when I saw him stroking his member. I hopped up onto the table and brought myself between his legs.

Castiel grabbed the bottle from my hands and applied it to my member, I couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his fingers wrapping around my cock as he stroked. I brought our lips together for a rough quick tongue filled kiss. He moaned into it and repositioned my dick to his entrance. I looked down and moaned out as he pressed down onto the head slowly. I looked up at his face, I could see it in his eyes that he was in pain. I held myself over his head with my elbows and easily slid into him.

"Shh, relax Cass." I spoke kissing him easily, maybe if I could distract him he would be okay. But my attempts at kissing sort of failed when I slipped further in, I couldn't help but to moan and pant out ad the tight walls caressing my hardened tool. Once I was all the way inside I made sure to keep concentrated enough to kiss and suck at his neck.

I began rolling my hips slightly, the whimpers leaving his lips told me his pain had not ceased. I kept slowly thrusting in and out of him, making my thrusts a little deeper each time. Pants and moans would leave my lips, eventually I pegged something inside of the ex-angle that made him yell out. He became a raging mess, I made sure to hit that spot as often as I could as I thrust.

"Faster Dean." Castiel begged me, I obliged his wishes and drove my hips into his faster than I had before. Every so often I could feel myself hitting what ever it was that made Cass keep moaning out. I smiled and made my way to my knees still inside of my friend. His legs wrapped around my hips his back arched as I thrust into him harder. I found that pesky spot and brought my hips into it quickly holding onto Cass' hips harder than before. I watched as he gripped his member and began stroking the heated flesh. I pulled out and pressed into that spot holding the head of my member against it. He screamed out and withered below me, I barely pulled out and pegged that spot again. "Shit!" He yelled out. Anything that can make an angel, well in this case ex-angle scream a profanity is good in my books.

I could feel it rising once I began thrusting again. Cass was clenching around my rod as I pounded into him quickly, our hips slapping together harshly. Both of us were panting, moaning, sweaty messes, I leaned forward and kissed Cass' lips again. Our tongues searching each others mouths.

"I'm close Cass." I moaned out, he brought his hips to mine even harder than before. I could tell he was nearing his climax. His hand sped up on his member and he was panting out harshly. I felt the heat washing through my body, the pure need to get off raging through my bones as I spurted out into the condom slowing my hips pace into Cass while I shot. I looked down between myself and Castiel, he was still pumping. I wrapped my fingers between his and jerked him off with his own hand. That threw him over, before I knew he was moaning and spilling over our hands and stomachs.

I fell down beside him panting enjoying my after sex bliss. Cass placed his head into my chest and I looked down at him. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted. I couldn't resist but to place a kiss to them. He opened his eyes when I pulled away.

"I'm glad you kissed this time around, but what does that mean for us Cass?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"It means when we are back to our actual time in reality, I'll be watching out for you even more." He said looking down nervously tapping his fingers against my stomach.

"Or how about you don't watch me from above. Why don't you stick around so I can watch out for you too." I asked entwining our fingers together.

"Maybe I will but for now can I take off this damn coat?"


End file.
